Tangled
by Laylana-Fairyweather
Summary: The sequel to Through with You. From Severus' POV mostly. She left him? How dare she! No one leaves Severus Snape!


Ok, so, due to popular demand, I have written the sequel to "Through with You". It is mostly from Severus' point of view, with a little bit of Hermione mixed in (I'm a chick and I usually can't write male perspective very well). It picks up when he finds the letter she left him. This one is set to "Tangled" by Maroon 5 (I picked another maroon 5 tune because so many people liked that the last one was set to one of their songs). Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and I'm rly sorry about the delay, it's just that I couldn't seem to get my self in the mood to write about an illicit affair, and even more so from a males perspective.

Now I, finally, present Tangled.

* * *

Severus-

How can I describe to you how much being with you has meant to me? You have been everything to me, my one constant in life. I have been pleased and thrilled to share your bed, you tables, your desk, your shower, my bed, and my shower. That is why this is hard for me. You are everything I have ever wanted and ever hoped for in a man. You are so damn perfect. Do you remember when you said you loved me? Probably not, it was only once and right after you had came. I have been holding out the hope that, no matter how much you push me away, you would love me as I have loved you. I cannot continue this affair, for reasons I am sure you can understand.

I will always love you, and always believe in you. If you ever need a fried I am here, if you ever need more, I am certain I could never refuse you a thing.

Put simply, I love you, but I can't wait forever, I have to try and find something, see if there is anything else out there for me. Who knows what will happen if we see each other again. You can forget me if you'd like, but I will always love you as my eternal partner.

Love Always

Hermione

There it was, the end. Not how I would have predicted it. Little did she know, I did remember the night I told her I loved her, and I meant it with every ounce of my being. That's why I began to push her away, how could she love someone like me? Every moment with her was ecstasy; every moment away from her was torture.

Ever since she was a little thing that walked in my class room all those years ago, I knew there was something different about her, Merlin how I wished she were a Slytherin pureblood, so I could tell her how truly incredible she was. But fate made it that she was a Gryffindor mud blood. So I had to make it out that she meant nothing, that she was nothing. And it didn't even seem to phase her. She had all the strength and power of Athena but with something special that, over time, made her my Aphrodite.

_I'm full of regret_

_For all the things that I have done and said_

_And I don't know if it'll ever be ok to show_

_My face around here_

_Sometimes I wonder if I disappear_

_Would you ever turn your head and look_

_See if I'm gone_

_Cause I fear_

She's more than likely out there being the goddess of some other poor lost man, who am I anyway? Her old professor from her school. She is most likely out there bragging about how she conquered me, how pitiful I was.

No, what am I saying. She is so kind and loving; she would never do anything of the sort.

I sit here drinking my whiskey, preparing to go back to my pitiful useless existence. I am nothing. Should I be happy that I had her at all, or despair that she is gone?

What am I talking about?

I am a man, a strong horse of a man.

Who does she think she is, leaving me?

No one leaves me!

I'll go and find her and show her what's what!

Right after I go and bathe of course, and put on some clothes…..

_There is nothing left to say to you_

_That you wanna hear_

_That you wanna know_

_I think I should go_

_The things I've done are way too shameful_

She probably wouldn't listen anyway. I would be some old man going and bugging her. Who says I would even be able to find her?

What if I showed up and she just threw all the words back in my face? How do I even know she would take me back?

She said she loved me right? But did she mean it?

Merlin, this isn't going to be as easy as I thought it would be.

_You're just an innocent_

_A helpless victim of a spiders web_

_And I'm an insect_

_Going after anything that I can get_

_So you better turn your head and run_

_and don't look back_

_Cause I fear_

I have been a fool, she was perfection, I had perfection, a true goddess and angel, and I was too scared to let her even know that I cared.

I was some monster, going after her, she was so incredible though. What she must have thought of me though, I was the one that started this whole thing. Somehow I thought that she would one day, oh I don't know, I don't know what I thought, I just didn't want it to end, even if it did end, I didn't want it to end like this. I would rather be dead than be living without her.

_There is nothing left to say to you_

_That you wanna hear_

_That you wanna know_

_I think I should go_

_The things I've done are way too shameful_

_And I've done you so wrong_

_Treated you bad_

_Strung you along_

_Oh, shame on myself_

_I don't know how I got so tangled up_

How did I end up like this? I was so strong and independent, and I sit here, drinking and throwing my own pity party. Almost crying over what, a woman? Honestly, I'm rich, intelligent, from a good family, I may not be handsome and all that, but I could get other women.

The truth was, she was the only one I wanted, the only woman that made me feel, and not just feel in my pants, but really feel.

_You better turn your head and look_

_See if I'm gone_

_Cause I fear_

I wish that she would just come back, just show up and say she was wrong to leave, then I could tell her how I really felt.

Why am I waiting, I love this woman, am I going to let her get away?

_There is nothing left to say to you_

_That you wanna hear_

_That you wanna know_

_I think I should go_

_The things I've done are way too shameful_

_And I've done you so wrong_

_Treated you bad_

_Strung you along_

_Oh, shame on myself_

_I don't know how I got so tangled up_

I may be drunk, and I may be horny but by Merlin I really love her. I have to find her, oh god, room spinning, maybe I'll find her in the morning…..

* * *

(Hermione's POV)

So, I left him, and I'm alone. I'm now at the Leaky Cauldron, only for about a week though, my flat is getting cleaned and everything. I've read two books already, both romance, that seems to be the only thing I have a passion to read. But the more I read them, the more I realize how much I wish Severus and I would end up like those couples do, happily ever after and all that.

Time for another book I guess. Lets see, maybe I funny bodice ripper that Ginny gave me will cheer me up.

Well, that didn't help, instead its making me even sadder, if that princess and that farm boy can find romance and perfection despite their odds, why can't Severus and I be happy?

Its noon, maybe I should get dressed or something, maybe get out of the room today. What am I saying I haven't gotten dressed or left the room in two days, why start now?

* * *

(Severus' POV)

Ok, so I woke up, with one of the worst hangovers I've had in a while. That doesn't change anything; I'm still going after her. I found out that she's staying at the Leaky Cauldron for the next week, until her flat is ready.

_And I've done you so wrong_

_Treated you bad_

_Strung you along_

_Oh, shame on myself_

_I don't know how I got so tangled up_

"Hermione Granger?"

"Yes, where is her room?"

"Second floor, room 245"

"Thank you"

This was it, the moment I had dreamed about, planned out in my head.

I stop right in front of her door and I stand there for a while, telling myself that I can do this.

knock knock

"Coming!"

Oh god, the voice of my angel.

Hermione opens the door

"Severus? What are you dong here?"

"Who do you think you are? Leaving me, with a letter? What kind of coward are you? I thought you were a Gryffindor, brave and all that shit!"

"Severus, if you came here just to insult me, please leave."

"Well what do you expect me to say?"

"I don't know. Get inside before someone calls the manager and I get thrown out"

Walking inside her room, I noticed that nothing was out of place, she ha tons of books, and some bodice ripper on her bed with a box of tissues next to it. I took my first real look at her. She was in a little green silk robe, her hair wild and all over the place, and no make up. Yet she was till one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen.

"Listen, Hermione, I'm sorry, that's not what I meant to say, it's just what sort of came out"

"So what did you come here to say?"

"You were wrong, in your letter."

"Well thank you for pointing out to me one of my mistakes. What was it this time, a miss placed comma?"

"No, you said I probably didn't remember the time I told you I loved you. I do remember it, it was one the only times I've been completely honest in my whole life. I love you, more than any poem, song, book, anything could express. And if, for just one day, you could love me back, I could die happily. You make me be the kind of person I want to be, except of course when you leave and I become a sloppy hopeless crying drunk."

She just looked at me, in a form of shock.

Before I knew what was going on she was hugging me and grabbing me into one of the most mind numbing heart stopping kisses I have ever felt.

We spent the rest of the day in her room, we showered, more like I showered her, and then we spent hours making love, making love, not fucking. We talked about everything and anything.

This was paradise, true and real paradise.

I was out to buy her flowers the next morning; I had slipped out before she woke up. Everything in my world was perfect.

I saw Lucius Malfoy headed my way.

What did this creep want?

"Severus Snape I charge you with criminal acts in aiding the former dark lord voldemort."

"Lucius what are you talking about?"

"You are a traitor Snape and I'll make sure you die a traitors death!"

I saw Hermione running down the alley. I smiled at the sight of her right as I heard the Avada Kedavra leaving Lucius' lips.

I had loved her, and had her love me back, for one day, I died happy, knowing that she would join me one day, wherever the afterlife took us.

* * *

Ok, sad ending, but I don't know, it felt to blah to leave it with a happy ending.

So, I think this is the end for this one, I don't know though, I already have an idea for a follow up, but I don't think it needs it.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing, hopefully I'll be able to update my other stories soon too……

3

LFJ


End file.
